1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with the manufacture of machine parts by compression-molding metal powder between a pair of metal molds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, in conventional molding presses, stoppers are used to mechanically regulate the mutual travel toward each other of a pair of metal mold securing devices thereby determining the final position of the metal molds. The movement of the metal mold securing devices, as driven, is arrested by their impinging on the stoppers. Consequently, as a result of the arrested movement, a strong driving force is generated which acts on both the stoppers and the metal mold securing devices often resulting in their breakage or deformation. Additionally, old fashioned stoppers were incorporated within the metal mold securing devices and as a result, the metal mold became larger in size and greater in height due to the vertical operation of this kind of press.
In fact, though the size accuracy in the pressing direction may be kept relatively high, through the use of the stoppers assuming mechanical position control, the incline accuracy of the compressed surface of the molded parts deteriorates as the attitude of the metal mold securing devices is distrubed by the impingement at the time of regulation.